


I need you, we all do

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post





	I need you, we all do

“What were you thinking?”

“Maybe for once I wasn’t thinking,” Patton shot back.

Deceit had to take a moment to make sure he wouldn’t lose it. 

“I totally didn’t catch you trying to duck out permanently then?”

“Well it was quite obvious I wasn’t needed around here.”

“You are DEFINITELY NOT wanted here! We don’t all love you and we don’t all need you! And I want you to be dead because I’m not in love with you!”

There was a moment of shocked silence,

Patton felt his eyes fill with tears. “You’re in love with me?”

The liar sighed. “No, I’m definitely not. I haven’t been in love with you since you let me join your family. I haven’t been waiting for the right time to tell you this, and I don’t want to kiss you right now.”

It was a deadly silence between the two.

The moral side stepped closer, Deceit didn’t dare move in case it would cause something regrettable to happen.

Of course nothing could surprise him more than getting kissed by Patton.

Deceit kissed back after a second, cupping the moral side’s face in his gloved hands.

Patton was the one to pull away, and he cried.

“I’m sorry.....I’m so so sorry,” he whispered through sobs.

“Hush hush, sweetheart,” Deceit said softly as he pulled Patton into a hug, “it’s not okay, you’re not going to be just fine.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you like that,” Patton said.

“I know you’re not telling the truth, and I won’t share a truth myself for once. I need you, we all do, and I know sometimes it seems like we don’t care but we do and we love you.”

The moral side eventually was able to calm down, and smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

“You are most definitely not welcome, and I don’t love you.”

“Well in that case, I definitely don’t love you too.”

That night, the two sides couldn’t stand to be apart.


End file.
